Just Get in the Pool
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: '..., but trying to get Sly Cooper into a pool was like trying to cut the grass with tweezers. Impossible.' -oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own and Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Just another random oneshot that I typed up and I do want to thank LadyAmazon for giving me the idea of swimming lessons. And I'm sorry it's not like you had though of it (since I got the other message after it was typed) but I do hope you like this version anyway. And this goes to anyone, please read and review and let me know what you think!_

Just Get in the Pool

I gritted my teeth together as I sat in a staring match with an extremely stubborn raccoon. My task was simple, I was asked to teach him how to swim but that certainly wasn't going as planned. He sat on one end of the pool and I sat across from him on the other side. I sat with my legs in the water, arms crossed, and tail tapping angrily. He mocked me by sitting in a similar position but had a smirk spread across this smug face. My plan was extremely simple, but trying to get Sly Cooper into a pool was like trying to cut the grass with tweezers. Impossible. All I asked him to do was just stand in the four foot area, but instead we've been playing a game of 'make me' for and hour. A grown man in his twenties was acting like a four year old and my patients were wearing thin.

"Get in the pool, Cooper!" I shouted across the empty pool. We were the only two people there to avoid being recognized, but I wished I had someone else behind him to just shove the stubborn thief in the water.

"No!" he simply shouted back. I growled to myself and felt my fur bristle.

"Cooper! Get in the pool!" I slammed my fist again the side of the pool with each word but that only egged his ego on.

"Just make me, Bandicoot!" that was the final straw. I growled loudly before standing up in a huff.

"Fine, fine! I'll make you get in that pool one way or another!" I stormed towards him and he followed my every movement.

I stomped up behind him, placed my paws on his back, and pushed. However, instead of him sliding forward into the water, I slid backwards on the pads of my feet. I grimaced at the burning of the hot cement against my bare feet but kept pushing. Since I was asked to teach him to swim, it was obvious to wear a swimsuit and no shoes. And because I had no shoes, I had no traction and couldn't push him into the pull. As another slap to the face, the swim trunks he was wearing only made him stick to the cement even more. I turned and tried to push him with my back to see if it would anymore force to shove him in. It didn't. Instead, he laughed to himself and I stopped my attempt to push him in. I huffed and angrily brushed the hair from my eyes before turning to the most ruthless form of forcing someone into the pool. I quickly and lightly brushed my fingertips up and down his sides in an attempt to tickle him into the water. I chuckled to myself when he started laughing and leaning forward towards the pool. I guessed figured out what I was doing and stepped to the right and ran for it before he could go into the water. I had to stop from falling in myself after he moved and looked up to see him on the other side of the pool.

"Just get in the pool, Sly!" I shouted at him. He shook his head like a child and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No! I'm not going in the water!" my temper was flaring now and I had one last trick to get him in the pool.

"Fine, I won't push you anymore! Next time you're on a heist and you fall in the water, drown for all I care! I tried but not anymore!" I grabbed and inflatable pool chair from the side along with the bag that held all our stuff. The car keys, clothes, cell phones, and other things like that. I also grabbed his cane before making my way into the cool water and floated out to the middle of the pool. I got relaxed and placed my sunglasses over my eyes as I waited for my plan to unfold.

"I told you, Ramona! I wasn't going in and I didn't!" he shouted victoriously from the edge of the pool.

"Yepp, you sure did congratulations. You know what, why don't you take my car back to your hideout and show Bentley how you outsmarted me?"

"I will! I told him I didn't need to know how to swim and that you couldn't teach me!" he was laughing out his responses at this point.

"You do that! Go for it, go ahead leave! I'll stay here and you can go celebrate on your own time!" he walked over to the table where we had left our belongings and laughed quietly when he couldn't find his clothes or anything else.

"Didn't I leave my clothes on this table?" I slid my sunglasses to my nose and simply held up the bundle of clothes I had nabbed from the table.

"You mean these?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine, go ahead and keep them! I've got more at home! I'll just drive there and change!" he looked around the table for the car keys. I whistled twice and simply held the keys by the ring on the end of my index fingers. I swung them in circles when he looked at my direction and sighed.

"Then I'll just call Murray to drive down here and," I picked up his cell phone with my other paw and showed it to him, "and you have my keys! Then I'll just take my cane and run home!" I lifted his cane to his vision and he groaned.

"I'll just walk home then!" I sat up and laughed.

"Sweetie, you are thirty miles from home, wearing nothing but swim trunks with no weapon and you're telling me you're going to walk home? Now, if you'll give swimming a chance I'll be glad to take you home. But either you go in the pool or we'll stay here until the sun goes down!" he sighed in thought and eventually nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it!" he shouted and I smiled. I paddled my way to the edge of the pool and climbed out. I met Sly by the stairs and made my way in before him.

"Alright, come in." I motioned for him to get in the water and he was still hesitant. He stepped onto the first step and nodded.

"I tried it so come on let's go." I was waist high in water and rolled my eyes before crossing my arms.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of water, Cooper." I teased.

"Ramona, if raccoons were meant to swim," he paused and leaned against the hand rail, "then we would have fins."

"You're coming in." I pulled on his legs and managed to get him down two more stairs before he clung to the hand rail. He was crouching and had his arms wrapped around the bar. I placed my foot on the bottom stair, wrapped my arms under his from behind and pulled. I should have known that he was going to pull something like this but I was determined to get him in the pool. I yanked as hard as I could but he still wasn't budging.

"Just get in the pool!" I muttered though my struggling. He still wasn't budging and he made another attempt to escape. He turned his head and gently bit my arm in an attempt to make me let go. The bite didn't hurt at all but I was taken back. My grip loosened and he managed to slip out of my grasp. He ran up the stairs and I quickly followed. He ran towards the deep end of the pool and I chased him down. I wrapped my arms around his waist to slow him down and it worked briefly.

"Ok, I won't do anything else!" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He was up to something but I didn't know what. He held out a paw in a handshake of surrender and I grabbed it to shake it back and make his statement official. I knew he was going to do something but what he actually did was unexpected. The moment my paw touched his, his grabbed it fiercely and was pulled towards him. He quickly wrapped his arm around my back, let go of my paw and used the now free hand to grab me under my knees. He lifted me up swiftly and I shrieked as soon as he had thrown me into the pool. I went down quickly and was surrounded by bubbles. By the time I had resurfaced, I noticed he had grabbed the bag with out stuff, the keys and his cane, and was making his way towards the gated exit.

"Cooper!" I roared when I realized what he had done. When I had finally come to the surface, he had the car started and had screeched out of the parking lot in my car. I slapped the water fiercely when I realized my clothes were also in the bag he had grabbed along with my cell phone. So now, I was thirty miles from home, alone, no clothes, no phone, no keys and no car. So now, I would have to walk thirty mile home in nothing but a bikini.


End file.
